During the forthcoming year we expect (1) to carry out acoustic analysis of onset and offset spectra in stop and nasal consonants for a larger number of utterances and speakers, and to carry out further speech perception experiments, in order to refine our hypotheses about these acoustic events for various places of articulation; (2) to describe further the fundamental-frequency contour shapes that are "naturally" capable of categorization by listeners; (3) to collect electromyographic, cineradiographic, and palatographic data in order to study coarticulation and lingua-palatal contact for a variety of utterances, and (4) on the basis of these data and those of other groups, to further refine our theoretical ideas concerning the speech production and perception processes.